Age Of Orton
by VindictiveViper
Summary: What happens when two nemesis, Randy Orton and John Cena are awaiting the arrival of they're boss to discuss they're further in the company. Will they tear each other apart, while waiting or will they let loose for one night only?


AGE OF ORTON

Prologue: Randal Keith Orton and John Felix-Anthony Cena Jr. never once in they're career in the WWE or FCW seen eye to eye as a matter of fact the two couldn't stand the sight of each other. John's days had only seemed to get even worst when Randy formed this new faction called 'Legacy' with his two protege's in Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jr. Randy didn't like the fact that John played this goody-too-shoe Superstar that always embrace Loyalty and Respect to the WWE Universe. He vowed to himself that he'd never turn into a fan-favorite because he was alright at the position he was in now. Most of the Superstars in the back feared him for his unstability which was how he wanted it to be.

As Randal sat inside of the General Manager's Office who was none other then 'The Billion Dollar Princess' Stephanie McMahon. The Predator of the WWE was sitting on the black, leather, two-cushion sofa that was positioned on the right side of the office, up against the wall. He was still wearing his ring attire because he never received a chance to change into something more comfortable because he was called into the office right after his match. His black, short-sleeve shirt that had the 'L' logo that stood for 'Legacy' was positioned in the center of the shirt surrounded by broken glass that was highlighted in yellow, in which the shirt was fitting tightly upon the front and back of his torso and his biceps as to where anyone could see his pectoral muscles and straining muscular biceps. A pair of black wrestling speedo's that had his last name 'ORTON' designed across the back of his tights highlighted in capital, red lettering. A pair of solid black boots that covered his feet up to three inches below his knees, his boots were tightly laced on his feet.

His nemesis John Cena was sitting beside him on the sofa as well awaiting the appearance of Stephanie McMahon herself. He was dressed in his ring attire as well before he was called into the office along with someone's name he rather not mention. John was shirtless because he tossed his shirt along with his hat in the crowd so his best bet was that his trademark shirt and hat was something amongst the crowd. He was wearing a pair of denim, light blue jean shorts that were cut half an inch above his knees. A pair of black and white track sneakers that he wore during each one of his post-matches. He didn't think that Stephanie would be on a lunch break while he was waiting inside the office with someone that he loathed deeply. If anything went wrong they could both trash the office just from keeping from hitting each other, but they were ordered by Officials to stay put until Stephanie returned. In which John thought that was stupid because neither one of them knew how long that would take and unlike most people in the Locker-Room. They actually had a life outside of work that they needed and wanted to get too, so this was just a bunch of bullshit in John's minds.

Of course Randy had to be the one to start an argument with John most likely because he got a thrill of getting under Cena's skin. He leaned himself back on the sofa with his back pressing against the cushion and his head reclining against the headrest of the sofa. Through his parted lips Randy spoke in a low, soft tone of his deep voice ''Musclehead, why don't you get off the couch so I can lay down'' he suggested to the older male. It was more of a demand then a suggestion because it was obvious that he was the top dog in the Locker-Room and If John dared to disobey then 'Legacy' would pay Johnny boy a little visit. As a result to that visit John would end up in the nearest hospital in the Intensive Care Unit in a Critical Condition. It was known by all that Randal Keith Orton was demonic, sinister, and vile more then anyone else that the WWE has ever seen.

The only orders that John took was from higher authority something that Randy wasn't therefore he wouldn't be moving anywhere, anytime soon. John's response to the demand was a simple clearance of his throat rather loudly to further annoy 'The Viper'. The thought of him engaging in a verbal altercation with Orton was pointless and needless to say that he just wanted to go back to his Hotel Room and sleep the night away. As he was leaning forward John's elbows were propped against his thighs. His jeans were hanging loosely which they were sagging an inch off his waist as to where anyone could see a glimpse of his bare ass. The reason why he wasn't wearing any type of underwear was because he was just about to take a shower when he was called into the office therefore he just redressed himself because he would take a shower eventually.

The fact that Randy was being ignored didn't shock the leader of 'Legacy' at all because he didn't expect John to move a muscle but that didn't mean the faction wasn't going to pay him a visit. The only thing that he needed to do was make one phone call to either Cody or Theodore and the action would soon begin. He tilted his head forward as he was just about to pick up his cell phone from off the black, marble end table that the lamp was set on. Randy got a good glimpse of John's ass that was revealed from how low the jean shorts were sagging and he couldn't lie to himself or anyone about the fact that the sight he was gazing at some intensely was turning him on to the fullest. Randy moved his left hand from his lap to the back of John's jean shorts keeping his hand from touching the fabric of the older male's clothing. The fact that the two disliked each other didn't matter at the moment because the only thing that was roaming in Randy's head was getting inside of John's pants right there in the General Manager's office. His index finger slipped into the back of John's pants with a gentle touch Randy brushed his forefinger up and down the center of the thug's ass getting in between both of his ass-cheeks. He knew that this was a breach of personal space but he could care less because John probably liked it. He twisted his finger sideways continuing to rub in between John's cheeks. His right hand was placed on the crotch of his wresting tights in which he rubbed his soft, limp cock with the palm of his hand while also fingering Cena's ass with the other hand.

John was glad to hear the silence that filled the room instead of Randy's voice ranting on and on about how his hatred for him only increased each time they had a confrontation. Once John felt that he was being touched sexually in a private part of his body which was bizarre for him because nobody ever played with his ass. He quickly stood up from his sitting position onto a firm standing balance on the floor. As he shifted his body around so that he was facing Orton just the expression on John's facial features explained what he was feeling. His crystal blue eyes was staring down at Randy while he was attempting to gain a hard on out of this and seemingly it was working like a charm. There was no smile on his face nor was there a frown displayed on his face either. He was surprised about what he just experienced someone like Randy did to him. The only thing he wanted to do was kick Orton's ass up and down this office but something was stopping him. He didn't notice but his cock was tenting his own jean shorts to wear he could feel his tight pants which alerted him causing him to take a glance down. He was turned on just as much as the younger superstar was but he didn't want to give Orton the satisfaction but it looked like that he had no choice but to go along with the flow.

The fact that Cena was hard was obvious and Randy knew that he was about to get into the pants of his long-time enemy, finally. This was something that he'd been wanting to do for as long as he could remember had to be years at the very least. He gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and in one swift movement of his hands Randy pulled his shirt up his torso and over his head. Once the shirt was completely off he tossed it towards the doorway hoping to get it out of sight but the collar of his shirt hung on the doorknob something he didn't expect but he didn't care. The front of his tanned, smooth, muscular torso was now exposed as he got comfortable. Randy's tightly firm, tensed pectoral muscles in which his nipples were already tight, hard nubs. His chiseled 6-pack abdomen that tensed between each breath that he took. His tattooed covered, broad shoulders in which the tattooed covered his shoulders down to his wrists of each hand. His 19+ inch, muscular biceps along with his triceps, arms and hands. He opened his legs an inch apart from each other in one movement ''Stop trying to be all tough because all you gotta do is pull these tights down and ride me, cowboy'' he stated. Randy was known for his actions as someone who just doesn't give a fuck about anything or anyone.

The fact that John was turned on by Orton was odd enough and now he was being asked to have sex with the person he hated the most in the world. He had to think about it from two points of his revelation so that's what he did and he thought about it thoroughly. Firstly he completely just plain didn't like Randy or anything about him as a matter of fact on the other hand he never thought that Randy was unattractive in the slightest. ''Better not tell anyone about this'' he warned the young male. John hooked his fingers of both his left and right hand into the waistband of Orton's trousers where he started to expand the elastic of the tights. He pulled the speedo's down from the others waist down to his ankles in one quick movement. The reason why he told the younger superstar to keep his mouth shut was because he didn't want anyone else to find out about him servicing the sick, twisted mind of Orton's.

''Scouts Honor'' Randy replied in an almost whispering tone of his voice to assure Cena that he wouldn't speak a word to anyone about this although it would be sweet to expose Cena as a cock riding slut he promised that they're actions in the office wouldn't leave the room and If anyone kept they're word it was Randy. He slightly lifted his hips in the air and off the cushion of the sofa for a brief moment while the older male was pulling his trousers down. It was a surprise to him that Cena was actually going to go along with this secret but the thought of causing his long time nemesis to moan his name turned him on even more. His long, soften semi-hard cock that pressed against his abdomen only harden and thicken with each passing second just from that thought alone. His 11 inch enlarged, smooth, 7 inch thick, pulsating hard on was positioned upright as it twitched back and forth. As well as his ballsac that was dangling freely in between his muscular thighs and resting on the cushion underneath him ''Just let this dick slide in your ass'' he retorted. The Apex Predator parted his legs an inch wider to give Cena enough room to back up.

The more Orton kept talking to him like he was a whore the more John got turned him by what was being said to him. It wasn't everyday that someone in the Locker-Room had the guts to talk to him the way that 'The Viper' was at that moment. He started to undress himself from his clothing seeing as though he was being rushed. John unbuttoned the silver button of his denim jean shorts from there they fell from his waist down to his ankles in which he stepped each foot out of the shorts one at a time. His entire tanned, smooth, muscular figure was revealed to the man in front of him. His muscular, firm tanned pectoral muscles which his nipples were hard nubs as well from the sight that was in front of him. His tighten, chiseled abdomen. His 10 inch raging hard on that was facing forward as well as his muscular thighs, knees, and legs. He turned himself around so that his back was facing Orton and now he was about to get down to business. His smooth, tanned, muscular backside was now in the eyesight of his younger lovers. His firm, pert, thick ass-cheeks. John took a step backwards in order to position himself so he could start this night of stratification with Orton. The Leader of Cenation guided himself down onto the length of the blue eyed devils girth.

Finally after years and years of awaiting for the night that his-self and John would have a memorable, historic moment with together. The time had finally arrived and he was sure that he'd make this night so special that John would never forget it. As soon as Cena started to lower his hips down the only thing Randy did was observe how the older males hips moved. The thick, round, smooth, sensitive head of his cock punctured the tight heated wall of Cena's ass which caused his cock to twitch one quick time of the feeling that coursed through his veins from the head of his shaft being surrounded by a tight, heated ass. Inch by Inch deepened into the blue eyed superstars hole because Randy gave one slow thrust upward into John's motioning downward hips. The sensational, mouth watering, heart pounding, thrilling feeling that Orton felt from the sensitive foreskin of his shaft retracted downward as Cena forced his way down the length. From the angle that Randy was sitting he had to raise his arms in the air to prop his hands against the white, drywall behind him. He could hear his heart pounding inside of his chest as he bit down on his bottom lip gently to keep himself from moaning Cena's name. His eyes continue to survey what was going on and he couldn't believe that John only had half of his cock deep inside of him. John had to get about five more inches ''I know my dick is big but come on, you can take it up that tight ass of yours'' he whispered.

The burning sensation that the older male felt inside of his ass seemed unbearable at the time but he fought through the pain that shot into his ass around to his lower abdomen. John was on the verge of tears literally although he continued to lower his hips because the feeling of Orton's thick, hard length inside of him felt better then any feeling which was unimaginable. Another four inches was pushed inside of him easily but that was when he started to cry. The tear droplets fell from his eyelids and streamed down his cheek just from the pain alone. Even though he was in a serious amount of pain John was actually enjoying the time he was spending with Orton. As the tears left a trail of dry tears upon his cheeks he lowered his hips down taking the last inch which seemed to be the longest into his ass. The smooth, velvety skin of his ass-cheeks lightly pressed against the smooth, soft skin of Randal's pelvis.

The 6'4 Superstar lowered his hips down as he sat down on the cushion of the sofa underneath him. This had to be the most sensual act ever to have sex in his bosses office but not just any boss it was Stephanie McMahon's which only made it that much sweeter. As Randy adjusted his sitting position on the sofa. He also tightened his tensed, muscular biceps just from how his length was fitting so smoothly in John's ass. He didn't prep Cena's ass and there definitely wasn't any type of lubrication but he didn't pry at all. Once John's ass-cheeks pressed against his pelvis he parted his legs as wide as they could go to give John as much room as he possibly could use. His crystal blue eyes gazed steadily at how Cena's ass pressed down on his smooth skin. ''That's it, ride my dick'' he groaned in a low, deep tone of his voice. It was obvious his hatred for the male on top of him was growing but he admitted to himself that John was the best piece of ass that he'd ever had in his lifetime.

The burning in John's ass and lower abdomen subsided after a short amount of time which was at least two minutes. The only feeling that was coursing through his body was pleasurable, sensational, and stimulating as he rode the younger male that was underneath him. His hips gave slow, steady thrusts in a upward and downward movement at a slow pace. His hole stroking the length of Orton's as his thrusting hips motioned in a seductive, sensual way. John took the thick head of Randal's cock down to the base of the girth which felt even deeper after each thrust. After each slow movement of his hips John pressed his ass against Orton's pelvis in which he roughly grind himself into the other. His smooth ass-cheeks brushed lightly against the smooth skin of Randy's pelvis. ''Ah, feels so good'' he moaned in a rather deep tone of his voice.

Randy repositioned his hands from propping on the drywall that was behind him to prop underneath his head. As his cock pumped inward and outward of Cena's ass he felt relaxed and maybe the two could go on to just being friends but he would handle that topic once they reached it. His eyelids drifted shut in an attempt to relax himself even more then what he already was. Once John started to grind his ass on his pelvis caused the beat of his heart to increase. His cock twitched while John's ass-cheeks were rubbing against his pelvic which caused pre-cum to leak out the slit of his cock and inside of Cena's ass. He removed his hands from underneath his head and placed them on John's shoulders. The palm of each one of his hands pressed against the broad shoulder of the older males only to pull him downward even more to deepen his cock further then what it was. The feeling of the foreskin of his enlarged shaft retracting downward was intoxicating. ''Fuck, I'm close...Cena'' he moaned softly to give John a heads up that his orgasm was fastly approaching.

The Intrusion had the muscular males head spinning with it being obvious that he was enjoying this more then he expected. The fact that he could pleasure himself on the extent of someone else was exciting to say the least. He heard that Orton was close and he wasn't about to last much longer either from the urge to masturbate himself to his orgasm. ''Fuck me harder, Rand'' he whispered in the form of a moan. He clenched his right hand around his length with his fingers curling tightly around the hard on. John started to swiftly pump his enlarged cock in his hand from the base up to the head with a tight grip. As he stroked his cock and rode Orton's cock. His eyes rolled into the back of his head from the sheer pleasure that over flowed in his body.

The Cold Blooded Superstar realized at that moment was the first time that John called him by his first name. He was pleased to hear the bodybuilder plead for more but that wasn't enough to get him the satisfaction that he'd been looking for all of these years. The icing on the cake would be John moaning, begging and screaming for Orton to fuck him harder, faster, and deeper. ''Beg for it, scream my name...Cena'' he instructed because this was what Randy needed. He removed his right hand from the bare shoulder of his enemies in which he trailed his tongue up the palm of his hand. He swung his hand forward and the palm of his damp hand smacked John's right ass-cheek ''Come on bitch, beg'' he moaned from the sound of the slap that filled the room.

Cena continued to thrust his hips up and down guiding himself along the length of Randy's hard on. Once he felt the others hand slap his ass that was the turning point for himself. He vowed that he would never beg for anything but he couldn't help himself from this point. Through his parted lips he indeed beg for the male underneath him to fuck him harder ''Ah, Randy pound my fucking ass...please'' he obeyed. While his right hand was stroking his hard on which was leaking pre-cum. His left hand lowered underneath him and Randy with a swift movement of his hand. John brushed his forefinger against Orton's ballsac that was resting against the cushion of the seat.

The sight in front of him was obviously a turn on because the only thing his cock was doing was twitching each time that Cena moved his hips up and down his girth. It wasn't that he didn't like the slow movements of John's but it was time for the older male to get dominated which was about to happen. ''Get up and bend over the desk'' he directed the older man. The weight and pressure that John was putting on his lower body was getting to him. It wasn't that John was heavy and Randy couldn't handle the weight but they had to be in that same position for at least 45 minutes. His eyes scrolled up and down Cena's muscular back observing how the muscles tensed with each movement of his body.

The Thug heard the direction of the younger males and completely obeyed the order. He eased the length of Ortons out of his ass in order to stand up. Once he was on his feet standing on a firm, steady base. He started to walk in the direction of the desk which was in front of him and about five feet away from him. Step by Step he inched his way towards the desk. Once he approached the black, marble desk he pushed all the papers and items over to the side out of the way. He leaned his upper body forward to hover himself over the desk as he positioned himself. John propped his elbows down on the hard surface of the platform underneath him. His crystal blue eyes was gazing at the white drywall that was in front of him. His lower back was arched downward causing for his ass to push out further making it seem that his ass was bigger then it already was. His legs were parted two inches giving Randy easy access to his ass. His hard on was pressing against his the desk while he awaited.

Randy waited as John pulled his length out of his ass and walked over towards his destination. The way John's hips was swaying back and forth caused his enlarged length to twitch. He stepped each leg out of his wrestling tights leaving them to lay down on the floor beside the sofa, one at a time before standing up on a vertical, firm base. The only clothing he was wearing was his solid black boots that were still laced tightly. He followed behind John towards the desk by taking a few steps forward. Once he positioned himself to stand behind the older superstar. Orton in a sudden, swift movement lunged his hips forward which caused his cock to thrust inward deep inside of Cena's stretched, used hole. He gripped the shoulders of the male that was underneath him. His fingers lightly digging into the soft, velvety skin of John's shoulder blades. As he gripped the other males shoulders using a tight, firm grip like the one he previously had. The Viper used a powerful amount of pressure to hold John's position in place. Randy started to jackhammer his cock inward and out of Cena's ass. He gave rapid, powerful thrusts of his hips with his enlarged, hard, thick cock plowing in and out of John's ass caused for his pelvis to plunge forward into John's smooth, thick ass-cheeks in which they bounced off his pelvis with a loud, resoundingly, clapping sound repeatedly after each thrust.

When John said that he wanted to be fucked hard compared to what he was experiencing now that phrase was an understatement. He had been with other guys previously when he was a young teenager but nobody could come close to how Randy was manhandling him while he was bent over the desk. He tilted his head downward while a silent, breathless moan escaped through his slightly parted lips. He indeed heard the sound that was echoing throughout the entire room. He felt how his ass-cheeks bounced swiftly off his lovers pelvis which was why he started to grind his backwards into the movements of Orton's. Immediately, John wrapped his left hand around the length of his hard on and started to stroke at an enhanced speed along with the pace that Randy's hips was thrusting.

Randy broke out in a sweating frenzy from the excitement of what was occurring at the time. His forehead was glistening with sweat along with his cheeks and jawline. Droplets of sweat was streaming down the front and back of his tan, smooth, muscular torso from his shoulders down pass his pectoral muscles, abdomen, his waist and glistening his pelvis and thick, muscular thighs. He repositioned his hands by moving them from John's shoulders down onto his hips. He tightly gripped the male's hips for leverage so that he wouldn't lose control of the situation. He locked his fingers firmly in place on the front of Cena's pelvis while his thumbs were lightly pressing against his lower back. As he tightened his grip on the older males hips, his biceps tensed up showing a straining vein in his muscle and his pectoral muscles tightened to where his muscle in his pecs constricted. His hands started to motion John's hips into the movements of his thrusting hips. He rocked John's hips powerful and rapid which the impact of skin clashing against skin caused for him to reach his climax level. He felt a tingle inside of his lower abdomen which signaled that he was closer then he might've thought. His orgasm rushed up the length of his cock in a matter of seconds while he continued to aggressively thrust his hips into Cena's. ''I'm gonna cum...'' before he even could say John's name. He lunged his hips forward to deepen his cock into John's ass which he did violently, he leaned his upper body back while holding John's position as well as his own in place. The foreskin of his cock retracted backward causing the unbelieveable feeling to course through his veins. Six cumshots of his white, thick, sticky, creamy semen lunged rapidly out of the slit of his cock and shot deep into John's ass.

As soon as John felt his hips becoming rocked back and forth he bit down gently on his bottom lip from the ecstasy level that his body was approaching. The Impact of his hips thrusting as well as Randy's sent his body to start rocking back and forth against the desk. He clenched his teeth as his motioning hand went into overboard. The Intensity of this act of sexual delight caused his aching hard on to twitch. As his face started to glow a bright reddish tone with his jaw tightened and his teeth gritting against each other. At that moment was when he felt the cumshot of his lovers shoot deep in his ass. He arched his back even further down from the pleasurable feeling. A few seconds after Randy's release he relieved himself of his load as well. Five thick shots of his cum erupted from his cock and splatted onto the desk that he was bent over. ''Fucking God, Randy'' he groaned.

Orton was satisfied with what just happened and his hatred for John completely evaporated in thin air there was only the obvious attraction. He slowly withdrew the length of his shaft out of John completely as it went limp. He didn't bother to clean himself up of the sweat of stickiness that was covering his body because he was too exhausted at the moment. He walked over towards the door to pick up his shirt from off the doorknob which he did. He pulled the short-sleeve shirt over his head and down upon his torso ''I have to admit John, your alright with me'' He uttered. That was code for 'I really like you' and with that he picked up wrestling tights with one foot at a time he stepped his leg into the tights before pulling them up and tucking himself in. Randy took a deep breath before flopping down on the sofa.

John was amazed at that fact even he couldn't lie and say that he wasn't attracted to Randy either. He straightened his back as he stood up completely John grabbed a few napkins and wiped the cum off the bottom of the desk then wiped himself clean. He didn't know what to think of this whole situation but he knew only good could come out of it. He followed Randy over to the sofa where he redressed himself by putting his jean shorts on. ''How about me and you start something? Like a Relationship'' he asked.

The shock of becoming romantically involved with one of his co-workers was surprising. It wasn't that he didn't wan too but he didn't want anyone to think that he had gone soft either. So, he thought about it thoroughly for a few moments before answering the offer ''Alright, we can give it a go'' he answered while flashing a slight smile on to display on his lips ''but I'm gonna warn you John, I'm not perfect'' he mentioned.

John shrugged his shoulders carelessly because knew that nobody was perfect and he didn't expect Randy to be. He just obviously wanted Randy and that was all he wanted at the moment. ''I know but I don't care about all that, all I care is about you'' he responded. His eyes gazed steadily into Orton's blue eyes for a few seconds before smiling at his new love.

The Dynamic Duo both sat in the office awaiting on the arrival on Stephanie McMahon who eventually showed up and offered to renew they're contracts which they both accepted. The new couple stayed in office for 30 minutes with Stephanie to talk about new ideas for the company. After they finished the two planned a date on Friday at 7pm. In which they both attended having an excellent time with each other. Over the next few months the couple had made they're relationship in the locker-room public and surprisingly everyone seemed to be okay about the fact that John and Randy were dating each other. That only made it better as to where both of them could sleep easily at night then to be criticize by they're co-workers.


End file.
